The IACV is a digital linear actuator (DLA) mounted externally to the intake manifold of automotive engines that accurately controls throttle airflow in an engine system. Axial alignment of the IACV ensures that a pintle/capnut thereof maintains proper alignment with a throttle body or manifold valve seat. The IACV is needed since vehicle pollution emission control regulations require more precise air/fuel ratios and thus cleaner tailpipe emissions.
The conventional IACV is an automotive grade can-stack style stepper motor which has been in production for 10-15 years. The conventional IACV has a metal housing for stringent environmental standards requiring that Hexavalent (Cr6) plating replaced by Trivalent (Cr3) plating. This housing met the environmental standards but failed to provide sufficient duration for corrosion protection which may result in a cosmetic annoyance to end customers.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved IACV having a plastic housing that will meet warranty requirements and that can provide a measure of cosmetic appeal due to use of non-corrosive materials.